


Gibbs/Allison Series: When the Leaves Begin to Fall

by Mchakotayparis



Series: Gibbs/Allison Series [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchakotayparis/pseuds/Mchakotayparis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don’t read.  Any and all mistakes are mine.</p><p>This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places”, “Now it’s My Turn”, “Second Daddy”, “Choosing Between Old & New”, “Let Your Love Shine Through”, “Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler”, “Year of the Sheep”, “Your Green is Showing”, “Spring has Sprung”, “Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail” , “Fiesta de Mayo” & “Greatest Daddies Ever”.</p><p>This is how our little family celebrates the Fall Equinox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibbs/Allison Series: When the Leaves Begin to Fall

Gibbs/Allison Series:  
When the Leaves Begin to Fall

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

After Ali’s Summer Solstices celebration the rest of their summer was pretty uneventful and quiet with the family making a few trips into town, but mostly staying at the beach house and spending time together. By September 4th the house was closed up again for the summer and Ali, Gibbs and Tobias were back in D.C trying to get back into their normal routine. Just after they returned Gibbs and Tobias caught major cases and Allison's department was bombarded with several caseloads of documents that needed to be deciphered so all three were thrown right back into the thick of things.

As the weather cooled and the leaves started to change Gibbs and Tobias began to think of special things they could do with Ali to celebrate the Fall Equinox. They knew that she really liked the changing of the seasons and wanted to keep those celebrations even though they weren’t really holidays. It was a special time when the whole family got together and spent time with each other without the worry of all the gifts and things associated with the major holidays. So during a weekend where they had a full weekend off the subject was brought up. Ali and sometimes Gibbs or Tobias had been having to work some or part of the weekends since they got back and this was a rare one when they were all three home together.

Once again Ali began having trouble letting go of Allison to become Ali when she got home and on weekends and because of that her sleep pattern had been thrown off. When she was working late or having trouble letting go of Allison she sometimes didn’t get to bed before midnight and then when she had to get up early the next morning it was rough on her, then when she did crash she crashed hard spending most of the time sleeping and then it would start all over again. Ducky and Auggie had suggested that Gibbs and Tobias start an end of work day routine where they could just spend time with Ali cuddling or pampering and help her transition that way and so far it had helped.

Most of the time one of both of them beat Ali home and they would wait for her, then take her upstairs, shower and change her into Ali. After that they would start dinner then go outside or upstairs into Ali’s playroom and just have fun until dinner was ready. By that time Ali had switched to full “little” Ali mode and after dinner they would either go back upstairs or cuddle on the couch and watch television.

 

This past Friday Allison had worked late and it was almost ten o’ clock before she got home and then it had taken her longer than usually to switch to Ali. After her shower and change of clothes both Tobias and Gibbs had spent almost until midnight in the attic playroom trying to wind her down so she could get to sleep but Allison kept creeping out. Finally just after midnight they’d found her curled up on the window seat asleep while she was trying to read a book and they carefully carried her downstairs and put after another quick diaper change put her to bed.

That night she’d woken up fussing twice and Gibbs or Tobias went in to settle her down, so they let her sleep until she woke up but got worried when she wasn’t awake by nine so they went into check on her and found her in a tangle of sheets. As they both neared her bed Tobias sighed and rubbed his face.

“She really needs to get away again and have some fun Jethro”

“I know Tobias, but we just got back and you know how busy she is at work, besides we both have cases were working. Hopefully everything will calm down soon and we can help her celebrate the Fall Equinox, you know how she loves the changing of the seasons” said Gibbs

“That she does, do you think we could go all out this time and really decorate for fall” asked Tobias

“I don’t see why not especially since it’s got to last until we do the winter/Christmas decorations after Thanksgiving” said Gibbs.

“Thanks Jethro, let’s wake our Angel and get planning” said Tobias then carefully turned Ali over and rubbed her cheek until her eyes opened.

At first Ali’s eyes were glazed over but soon cleared and she smiled into the loving faces of both her Daddy and Papa

“Morning Princess, how are you feeling?” asked Gibbs as he took Tobias’ place and quickly changed Ali’s diaper.

“Okay Daddy, still a little tired but not bad” said Ali quietly.

“Well how about a quiet day with your Daddy and Papa planning our Fall Equinox celebration?” suggested Tobias as Gibbs moved away to throw away Ali’s diaper and Tobias helped her sit up.

“Really Papa, we can still celebrate the Fall Equinox?” asked Ali as she looked at both men.

She knew that all three of them had been really busy lately and didn’t know if she should just bow out of this celebration since it really wasn’t a holiday.

“Of course sweetheart, we know how much you like the changing of the seasons and it’s a great time for the family to get together and have some fun. I think even Jack is planning on coming down that weekend if you still want him to?” said Gibbs.

“Oh yes Daddy please! Tell Grandpa Jack that I’d love for him to come down for my Fall Equinox celebration” said Ali with a smile as she threw her arms around his neck

“Well why don’t you call him and tell him yourself after we get everything planned. You do know that it will have to be after the actual Fall Equinox for everyone to come right?” asked Tobias

“Oh I know Papa, but that’s okay just as long as it’s around the same time it’s still the same thing” said Ali

“Good girl, now why don’t you go get dressed in one of your warmer play sets and then we can get breakfast started then get to planning” said Gibbs.

“Yes sir!” said Ali with a little salute then jumped off her bed and headed towards her closet

“Wrong hand Ali, and don’t sir me I work for a living” said Gibbs with a smile

“Sorry sir!” said Ali correctly saluting then running into the bathroom

Ten minutes later Ali was down stairs dressed in one of her fall play sets wearing a bright yellow tee-shirt under a cream colored tee-shirt dress with fall leaves on it and with flannel plaid fall colored capris under it. As she bounced into the kitchen she came up behind Tobias, then Gibbs and gave them both a big hug.

“Thank you both for being my Daddies” whispered Ali against both of their backs.

“You’re welcome Princess, now what do you feel like for breakfast this morning?” asked Tobias as he gently held her rubbing her back.

“Can we fix waffles with fruit and whipped cream Papa?” asked Ali.

Since they’d all been so busy recently breakfast had just become eggs, toast and a few pieces of bacon that could be eaten quickly or thrown together in a sandwich so waffles were rare even on weekends.

“Of course Princess, anything you want. Now you get out the ingredients while I get the waffle iron ready” said Tobias as he released Ali and went to get the waffle iron.

Gibbs and Ali got all the ingredients from the refrigerator and cabinets and had everything on the counter when Tobias returned with the waffle iron. Their kitchen had gotten so many appliances and gadgets that they were having to store some in the pantry to keep the kitchen organized. But since Ali loved to cook and was now really good at it they didn’t mind, it made for some very good and interesting meals at the Gibbs-Fornell household, ones which they and the whole family always enjoyed.

“Alright Princess, let’s get this breakfast started” said Tobias as he waded into the mix that was Ali and Gibbs making breakfast.

Even though Ali had become a very good and proficient cook she sometimes still made a mess like any two year old and this morning was one of those times. So after settling both Gibbs and Ali down breakfast was made, eaten and cleaned up in record time. After they were done the three retired to the living room and while Gibbs and Tobias looked at Ali’s iPad for fall things to do Ali was sketching out the plans for their decorations.

Over the years Ali had shown an interest in sketching so she’d been working with Ziva, Tony, Tim and some of the other agents to improve her skills. She’d become fairly decent enough at it that while she’d worked on a case with Gibbs’ team he’d asked her to sketch a body with some documents they’d found. Since then she’d been practicing while in the backyard, attic playroom and even the beach house and had become decent at sketching landscapes and buildings. 

Thirty minutes later Ali climbed out from between both men and stood in front of them holding her sketch pad to her chest.

“Daddy, Papa? Do you think that maybe we could decorate the house like this?” asked Ali as she slowly turned her sketch pad around.

As both men looked at the sketch that Ali had done they were once again amazed at the woman that was Allison Gibbs-Fornell. Even though she acted like a two year old she was actually a very complex sixty-three year old woman with many hidden talents.

“Oh sweetheart, that’s wonderful!” said Tobias as he took the sketch pad from Ali and pulled her into his arms.

“Thank you Papa, Daddy. I just wanted to celebrate all the colors and bounty that comes during the fall” said Ali as she looked up at Tobias.

Her sketch was an almost perfect rendition of their house with several bales of hay, a scarecrow and several pumpkins and pots of fall flowers on one side of the porch. Around the door frame and on the porch railings were garlands of fall leaves and down the sides of the steps were pumpkins, gourds, and several more pots of different colored fall plants and flowers. In the flower beds were more fall flowers. On the front door was a large fall wreath while several round wooden bushel barrels of Indian corn, small pumpkins and different colored gourds sat on either side of the door.

“You know your sketch will fix it perfectly with what Tobias and I just found Princess, take a look” said Gibbs as he handed Ali the iPad.

On the screen was the website showing Crumland Farms in Maryland, they had a pumpkin patch, an apple orchard and vegetable garden where you could come and pick your own fall decorations plus an 8-acre corn maze and a hayride. As Ali looked at the website her eyes light up and she squealed throwing herself into Gibbs’ arms.

“Oh Daddy, really! You mean it, we can go and pick apples and our own pumpkins!” cried Ali

“If you want to Princess, the website says they don’t open until the 27th so we’d have to go during the weekend but I don’t see why we couldn’t make it a family outing if you’d like too?” said Tobias.

“Oh Daddy, oh Papa! Thank you, thank you! Maybe we could ask Ducky, Auggie and the others if they’d like to go with us?” asked Ali hopefully

“I’m sure that would be fine sweetheart, why don’t we work out the detail first then we can call everyone and that way they can make arrangements if they want to come” suggested Gibbs.

“Oh Daddy, thank you…thank you!” said Ali as she climbed back between the two men on the couch.

After that detail were planned and arrangements were made for everyone to meet at Crumland Farms and spend the day with Ali picking apples and pumpkins. Between then and the 27th Gibbs, Tobias and Ali went shopping for some of the fall decorations and ordered the rest online so that by the last weekend in September they had most of their fall decorations. Gibbs and Tobias had made secrets arrangements for Jack to come down that Friday afternoon so he was waiting at home for Ali when she came home that evening.

It had been another tough week at work but the department had managed to make significant headway on the documents so Ali was able to leave work at a fairly reasonable hour. As she’d pulled into the driveway she saw an old beat up pickup truck parked in front of their house.

“Daddy, Papa? Whose pickup truck is parked in front of the house?” called Ali as she dropped her keys in the basket on the foyer hallway table then headed into the living room. When she saw the older man sitting on the couch she dropped her jacket, purse and briefcase and ran into the living room giving her loudest Ali squeal yet “Grandpa!”

“Hello sweetheart” laughed Jack as he stood just in time to catch Ali in his arms as she threw herself at him.

“Ali be careful sweetheart” said Tobias as he gently started rubbing her back

“Oh it’s alright Tobias, she’s just excited. Allison sweetheart how have you been?” asked Jack as he pulled back to look at the woman in his arms.

“I’m doing alright Grandpa, we’ve gotten a boat load of cases at work but we’re making headway” said Ali with a sigh

“That’s good but this weekend you’re “little” Ali so I don’t want you thinking or talking about work is that understood” said Jack pointedly as he looked at the woman in front of her.

He’d talked to both Gibbs and Tobias several time since they’d gotten back from their beach house and they’d kept him up to date with how hard Ali had been working. Just after Gibbs and Tobias’ first call Jack had contacted Augustina and Ducky to really see how they all were doing and got a full report on how hard not only Ali, but Gibbs and Tobias were working as well. So when Gibbs had contacted him about this weekend they’d all three decided that not only Ali, but Gibbs and Tobias were going to relax and enjoy themselves with their family. 

“Yes Jack. How long are you staying?” asked Allison as she smiled at the older man then looked over his shoulder at her Daddies.

Once again they had known exactly what she needed and taken it upon themselves to do whatever was necessary to make her happy.

“Well I’m here for at least the weekend and after that we’ll just wait and see” said Jack with a smile

“Oh thank you Jack, thank you” said Ali then mouths a silent “thank you” to both Gibbs and Tobias over his shoulder.

At her words they both smiled and looked at the woman they considered the daughter of their hearts.

“So now how about you let Leroy or Tobias take you upstairs while I fix us something to eat” said Jack as he gently pushed Ali towards Tobias and Gibbs and then headed towards the kitchen. “And take your time Leroy, I want my “little” Ali by the time you come down stairs” said Jack as he looked at the trio the disappeared into the kitchen.

“Sure thing, Jack. Well you heard the man Allison, let’s get you changed into “little” Ali” said Gibbs with a smile as he put his arm around Ali’s neck and lead her upstairs.

Almost thirty minutes later a very happy Ali came racing down the stairs wearing one of her sleep tops, an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of flannel capris’ with thick thermal socks on her feet

“I win Daddy, I win!” cried Ali as she threw her arms around Jack's waist just in time to see Gibbs sliding into the kitchen behind her.

“So you did Princess, but I want a rematch” said Gibbs with a smile as he looked at Ali hugging his father

“Any time Daddy, can I help Grandpa? “ asked Ali

“Dinners almost ready sweetheart but you and Leroy can set the table if you’d like” said Jack

“Sure thing Grandpa, race you Daddy” said Ali as she turned towards the cabinets where the plates and glasses were.

“Not with plates in your hand you don’t young lady, we’ll go up to the attic and play some more after dinner, but right now you need to calm down a little” said Gibbs firmly as he turned Ali around to face him

“Yes sir, sorry Daddy” said Ali softly

“It’s alright Princess, just remember there is a time and place for playing and the kitchen isn’t it” said Gibbs with a smile, then leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“Yes Daddy” said Ali then carefully turned and reached in and got out the plates, glasses and silverware then walked slowly into the dining room to set the table.

“Well I guess it worked, she’s fully “little” Ali if I’ve ever seen her” said Jack with a laugh.

“Oh you have no idea Jack, you should see the mess those two made in Ali’s bathroom” said Tobias with a smile.

“Us? I seem to remember you being there as well Tobias” said Gibbs with a smile at the memory

“Well I couldn’t let you two have all the fun” said Tobias in his own defense

“Well whoever’s responsible I’m glad, you three have been working too hard and need this weekend to relax so I want you both to just focus on spending time with Ali and let the rest of us take care of everything else. Do I make myself clear?” said Jack as he looked pointedly at both men.

“Yes Dad” said Gibbs

“Oh course Jack” answered Tobias

“Good now that that’s settled, Leroy go help your daughter set the table while Tobias and I get dinner finished and on the table” said Jack as he turned back to the oven.

With a look at the determined set of the older man Gibbs smiled then left to help Ali set the table, a few minutes later Tobias and Jack were carrying several platters and bowls into the dining room and the little family sat down to their first home cooked meal in a while. It took almost an hour for dinner to be eaten because most of it was spent talking about how Ali wanted to decorate the house, and of all the decorations they had purchased. Ali even got permission to show Jack her sketch of how she wanted the front of the house to be decorated and after lots of compliments Jack asked Ali if she would color it then give it to him to frame.

When they finally finished Gibbs and Ali washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen while Tobias and Jack waited for them in the living room. As Ali reentered the living room she headed towards Jack and the couch he was sitting on but stopped when she saw him drop his paper and shake his head.

“Ali sweetheart, why don’t you cuddle with Leroy and Tobias tonight and we can spend time together tomorrow” said Jack as he looked at the woman.

He could tell that she wanted to spend time with him but also wanted to be with her Daddies as well.

“Thank you Grandpa” whispered Ali as she threw her arms around his neck then crawled between Gibbs and Tobias on their couch putting her head on Gibbs chest and her feet in Tobias’ lap.

The rest of the evening was spent quietly watching a baseball game on television until Jack noticed that Ali was asleep against Gibbs.

“Leroy, I think it’s time to put that little one to bed” said Jack with a smile as he nodded towards Ali. 

In truth Ali was indeed asleep against Gibbs’ legs with her legs and feet in Tobias’ lap, sometime during the game Ali had squirmed down and was laying fully in both man’s lap.

“I think your right Jack, Tobias could you….” said Gibbs as he tried to move Ali off his lap but she clung tighter to his leg.

“Don’t worry Jethro, I’ve got her” said Tobias as he slide out from under Ali’s legs then gently picked her up cuddling her in his arms “Come on Princess, time for night, night” whispered Tobias then carried her upstairs to change her diaper and put her to bed.

As they both watched Tobias carry Ali upstairs, Jack quietly rose from the couch and went to stand in front of his son.

“Leroy, are you and Tobias really okay?” asked Jack with concern in his voice.

As he looked at his son now, and silently watched the three of them during the baseball game he’d noticed that all three looked very tired almost to the point of exhaustion and realized that this little weekend had come just at the right time. He just hoped that Leroy and Tobias would let him and the other’s take care of them, he knew how stubborn the pair could be especially when it came to taking care of Ali or themselves but even the strongest man sometimes needed someone to take care of them and this was their time.

“It’s been rough Dad, but were getting there” answered Gibbs truthfully with a sigh. 

It wasn’t normally like him to admit that he was tired but since he’d been with Ali and Tobias he’d realized that he’d needed to take care of himself because it would kill Ali and Tobias if something happened to him just like it would kill him if something happened to one of them.

“Well just relax and let us give you all this weekend, you two take care of Ali and the rest of us will take care of the three of you, deal?” said Jack as he extended his hand to help Gibbs rise from the couch then held him there for a few minutes.

“Deal” said Gibbs softly and realized that he meant it. It felt really good to finally let someone else take care of everything else and just concentrate on Ali.

After that he headed upstairs, meeting Tobias just as he exited Ali’s room and together they retired to their own bedroom to get some sleep.

\----NCIS-----

By eight o' clock the next morning coffee, bacon and scrambled eggs permeated the air which finally broke through and penetrated the sleep filled minds of the two men. Last night had been the first night in several weeks that they all three had gotten to bed at a fairly decent hour and Ali hadn't woken then up in the middle of the night. As Gibbs and Tobias both stretched they realized that for the first time in a very long time they actually felt rested.

“Good morning” said Tobias as he leaned over Gibbs chest and gave tried to give him a chasten kiss but was instantly stopped with a strong hand at the back of his neck.

When the kiss broke both men were gasping for air and Tobias had to lay his head on Gibbs' chest to still his rapidly beating heart

“Wow, what a way to wake in the morning” said Tobias 

“Oh I can make it even better” said Gibbs, instantly flipping Tobias onto his back then proceeding to work his way south to Tobias' morning erection.

A few minutes later Gibbs engulfed Tobias fully in his mouth and then proceeded to rock Tobias' world, finally making the man call out his name as he poured his seed down Gibbs throat then lay panting as Gibbs left the bed, returning a moment later with a warm washcloth to clean him up.

“Jethro what did I ever do to deserve you?” asked Tobias when he finally caught his breath.

“You took a chance on loving an old fart like me” said Gibbs as he looked down at his partner and the love of his life.

“Jethro, you know how Ali feels about us calling ourselves old” reminded Tobias playfully.

“I know Tobias, but like it or not we are and so is she. Beside what she doesn't know won't hurt us” said Gibbs equally as playful then was stopped short when Tobias flipped him over and proceeded to return the favor with an equally powerful blowjob of his own.

As they both lay spent in each other’s arms there was a knock on the door that had both men jumping for cover.

“Tobias, Leroy. I'm pretty sure you're both awake and Ali probably needs to be changed before we eat breakfast. The rest of the family will be here in about thirty minutes so I suggest that you both get a move on or you will be late to your own Fall Equinox shopping and decorating day” said Jack with a smile and a laugh as he heard the men hustling around the room.

A few minutes later Gibbs emerged out of their room quickly followed by Tobias.

“Thanks Dad, is Ali still asleep?” asked Gibbs as he headed towards her room.

“Last time I checked she was and I haven't heard anything out of the monitor but she should be waking soon” said Jack as he handed both men a cup of coffee.

“Thanks Jack, you finish getting dressed and I'll take care of Ali this time Jethro” said Tobias as he looked at his lover.

Gibbs had hastily thrown on a tee-shirt and pair of sweatpants and both were inside out and noticeably wrinkled. Since he'd come out after Gibbs he'd had a little bit more time to properly get dressed and if Ali saw him she would know what they'd been up to. Even though they didn't talk about their sex life Ali still knew that they had one and wasn't averse to teasing both men about it. As Gibbs looked down at himself he smiled then left Ali's door and returned to their bedroom stealing a quick kiss as he passed Tobias.

“Thanks Tobias, I'll be there in a few minutes” said Gibbs then entered closing the door behind him.

“Take your time Jethro, we don't need to give Ali any more ammunition against us” said Tobias with a laugh then crossed the hall and went into Ali's room.

As Jack predicted Ali was just waking up, rolling over and stretching until she saw Tobias and jumped onto her knees

“Papa! I finally slept the whole night. Where's Daddy?” asked Ali as she laid back down so Tobias could change her.

She knew that her not sleeping through the night was just as hard on both of them as it was her and felt really bad for putting them through that but since they'd gotten back from their beach house and been so busy she just couldn't get to sleep until really late then having to get up early the next morning made it rough on everyone.

“I know sweetheart and we're very proud of you. Jethro is finishing getting dressed so he can be ready when the mob comes over. It seems they have a shopping spree planned and then a day of decorating” said Tobias as he quickly changed Ali

“Ohhhhh hoo, somebody got lucky this morning huh Papa” said Ali with a smile then quickly got up and headed towards her bathroom

“Allison Desirae!” said Tobias in a slightly squeaky voice

“Sorry Papa” said Ali as she came back over to Tobias and kissed him on the cheek “But you really didn't think I wouldn't know did you. I may act like I'm two years old but I'm not stupid” then kissed him again and bounced off to get her clothes and dress.

A few minutes later Gibbs entered Ali's room to find Tobias staring at Ali's closed bathroom door. As he came up behind him he wrapped his arms around Tobias' waist and started nibbling on his neck.

“I'd be careful Jethro, Ali knows about our little escapades this morning” said Tobias breathlessly as she stretched out his neck to give Gibbs better access.

“You didn't really think us having sex was a secret to her did you? Come on Tobias, you were the one that told me Ali knew about male sex but didn't care” said Gibbs as he continued to nibble on Tobias' neck.

“I know but just didn't think she'd call us on it”

“Well as often as we tease her about her squeals and bouncing she's bound to have some ammunition on us so I guess we should call it even”

“You're right but let’s hope she just keeps the teasing in private, I'd hate for Tony or Abby to get a hold of that little tidbit” said Gibbs 

“Oh I'm sure she will, right Princess” said Tobias as he looked over to see Ali emerging from her bathroom.

Today she was wearing another one of her fall play sets, this one a dark brown with red, orange, yellow and green leaves all over the dress and matching dark brown tee-shirt and flannel Capri pants. In her hair was a plaid bow made of fall colors.

“Of course Papa, just so long as you both keep yours down to a dull roar” said Ali with a smile then bounced over and kissed both men then headed downstairs.

With an exasperated look both men followed Ali downstairs to find that Auggie, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena, Abby and Tim were already there helping Jack make breakfast. As Ali bounced into the kitchen she greeted each family member with a squeal and a hug, then moved onto the next until she'd made the rounds of the whole room. After that she settled down and helped Tim and Abby make the cinnamon toast while Jack, Auggie and Breena finished up the rest of breakfast.

Just as everyone was sitting down to eat the doorbell rang, switching the security system on to reveal Ziva and Tony standing on the front porch. Gibbs quickly got up and buzzed them in calling “We're in the dining room eating guys” then went and took his place back at the table as Auggie got two more plates.

“Sorry were late everyone but Ziva couldn't find Ali's Fall Equinox present and then we got stuck in traffic and even with Ziva driving we still were late” said Tony as he sat down at the table and started pilling food on his plate.

“Tony!” said Auggie as she put a cup of coffee in front of him and then smacked the back of his head “Be nice”

“You got a present for me Ziva?” asked Ali as she looked at both Gibbs and Tobias then at the younger woman.

“Of course Ktantonet, I know how much you like teddy bears and when I saw this one I just had to get it for you for the Fall Equinox” said Ziva as she handed a bag with fall colored tissue paper to Ali

“May I Daddy, Papa?” asked Ali as she looked at both men.

“Yes sweetheart, go ahead” said Gibbs with a smile knowing full well that Ziva's probably wasn't the only present Ali would get for Fall Equinox.

As Ali dug into the tissue paper she pulled out an 18 in brown teddy bear dressed in blue jeans overalls with a red bandana around his neck wearing a straw hat and holding a pitchfork in one hand and a pumpkin in the other.

“Oh Ziva! Thank you, thank you!” cried Ali as she jumped up and ran over and hugged the younger woman.

“You're welcome Ali, happy fall little one” said Ziva as she hugged Ali then looked over her shoulder at Gibbs and Tobias.

Both men had said “no presents” for Ali but when she saw this she just couldn't resisted and from the look on their faces they really didn't mind. Spoiling Ali was one of the things that both Tobias and Gibbs let them get away with and since Ali had been working so hard recently they all figured she deserved a little spoiling. So she'd taken the chance and bought the bear for Ali and it had been worth it, Ali's face had lit up when she saw it and she now sat clutching it in her lap while she ate her breakfast.

As Ziva filled her plate the talk turned to where they were going and what they would be buying to finish Ali's Fall Equinox decorations. When everyone was finished and the dishes and kitchen were clean everyone piled into their cars and headed out to do their Fall Equinox shopping.

\----NCIS----

 

By lunch time all the decorations were bought and after dividing the shopping among the family everyone reconvened at Gibbs, Tobias and Ali’s house for lunch. Since the weather was cooler now it was decided that the men would prepare the flower beds and yard for the colder weather and then after Ali’s nap everyone would decorate and plant the new flowers. So while Tobias changed Ali and put her down for her nap, Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Jimmy got the yard and flower beds ready. By four o’ clock Ali was awake and had changed into a pair of blue jeans a tank top and a flannel shirt over it so she could work outside in the flower beds. After showing her sketch to everyone and getting lots of ohhhh’s, ahhhh’s and many complements everyone set out of decorate the house like Ali’s sketch. Tony, Gibbs, Tim and Jimmy moved the hay bales onto the porch and then decorated the doorway and porch railings while Ziva, Abby, Breena and Ali made the scarecrow and then put the fall flower pots and large round wooden bushel barrels at the door and around the hay bales.

When the porch was done everyone moved to the steps and front yard and soon had the house fully decorated except for the pumpkins, apples and gourds they were going to get tomorrow. When everything was finished they went inside and started decorating the front foyer and stairway banisters until by five-thirty the house was completely decorated except for what they had to buy tomorrow.

After that Ali cleaned up then they started the venison roast that she had planned for their Fall Equinox dinner. They had been able to find a specialty butcher who could get and cut them a large venison roast and was even happy to help Ali with a recipe and how to cook it. After following the directions and recipe very carefully with Ziva and Breena’s help Ali put the roast in the oven then went out to play in the backyard until it was time to start the rest of the meal.

By six o’ clock Gibbs and Tobias called Ali and everyone inside and after a quick diaper change Ali started working on getting the rest of the meal ready. While everything was cooking Gibbs took Ali upstairs and changed her into her Fall Equinox clothes. Both Gibbs and Tobias had wanted to get her something special to wear for her celebration and had looked on the internet until they finally found a really pretty sleeveless corduroy dress in a golden brown color that she could wear over turtle neck shirt. Auggie had found some wide fall plaid ribbon that she put around the middle for a belt and bow and Ducky had a head band bow made out of the same ribbon but smaller. With cream colored tights and small heels Ali’s Fall Equinox clothes were complete and everyone had come together to give her this one gift from all of them.

As Gibbs finished fastening the last of Ali’s diaper tabs he pulled her up but stopped her from leaving the bed.

“Stay right there Princess, we have a surprise for you” said Gibbs a he left for a minute then returned with one large box and a smaller one on top.

“For me Daddy, but I thought you said no presents?” said Ali as she got on her knees and waited as Gibbs put the boxes in front of her.

“I know we did Princess but since we’ve all been working really hard recently we thought you deserved a little something. So are you ready?”

“Oh yes Daddy, may I?” asked Ali eagerly.

“Go ahead Princess” said Gibbs with a smile then watched as Ali carefully opened the first box to reveal her dress, turtle neck and hair bow

“Oh Daddy! It’s beautiful!” said Ali as she carefully head up the dress, and when she saw the bow she squealed “It’s got a matching bow! Oh Daddy I love it, thank you….thank you!” then threw herself on him knocking them both back on her bed.

“Ali, be careful love” said Gibbs with a laugh as Ali lay on his chest

“Oh sorry Daddy, are you okay?” asked Ali as she quickly scrambled off his chest

“I’m fine baby girl, but you haven’t finished opening all your presents yet” said Gibbs as he sat up and handed Ali the smaller box.

Carefully Ali opened the box to find a pair of small black heels and a pair of cream tights. 

“Oh thank you again Daddy, there perfect” said Ali as she took out the shoes and tights and laid then with the dress.

The whole dress made a complete picture of a beautiful Fall Equinox celebration dress and once again Ali was amazed at the two men that she called her fathers’. They always knew just what to get her or what to do for her to make her feel special and loved and this dress was another example.

“Well know that you have a new dress why don’t you get dressed then we can show it off to the rest of the family” said Gibbs he stood up and then helped Ali off her bed.

Carefully Ali picked up her new clothes and headed towards the bathroom but stopped about halfway there and turned around.

“You won’t go anywhere will you Daddy?” asked Ali softly.

“Don’t worry Princess, I’ll be waiting right here for you when you come out” said Gibbs as he came over and gave her a kiss on the head.

“Thank you Daddy, and I love you” whispered Ali

“Love you too baby girl, now go get dressed, it’s almost time for dinner” said Gibbs as he gave her one more kiss on the head then gently swatted her bottom as she headed towards the bathroom

“Daddy!” cried Ali with a smile then skipped into the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later Ali came out wearing her new turtle neck, corduroy dress, tights and heels. Gibbs had to admit that she really did look beautiful in the outfit and the dark fall colors really complemented her hair and skin tone. Ali was having a little trouble tying the bow at the back so Gibbs came around and helped her then gently put the head band bow in her hair.

“There Princess, as beautiful as ever” said Gibbs with a smile as he stood looking at the woman he called his daughter.

“You really think so Daddy?” asked Ali shyly

“I know so Princess, come look for yourself” said Gibbs as he led her to her full length mirror.

Standing before her was a sight she hadn’t seen in a long time “big” Ali. Ever since they’d come back from their vacation all three of them had been so busy that none of them felt like going out and Ali hadn’t asked. But now both Gibbs and Tobias had known that she needed to be dressed up so they’d gotten her the dress, tights and heels so she could feel pretty but still be Ali.

“Our beautiful little Princess” said Gibbs as he wrapped his arms around Ali's waist and looked at the two of them in the mirror.

Both he and Tobias had know that Ali really needed to feel pretty so with Auggie and Ducky's help they had found the prefect fall outfit for Ali to dress up but still be little. So with a little twirl Ali stepped out of Gibbs' arms, then turned to look at her first Daddy.

“So is the Princess ready to see her royal subjects?” asked Gibbs

“Oh Daddy” said Ali as she started walking downstairs and together they entered a the living room to find in instantly going hushed.

“Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful” said Tobias as he came over and gave Ali a hug and kiss.

“Thank you Papa, and thank you to everyone for helping with my outfit” said Ali as he look first at Tobias then her assembled family.

“Your welcome my sweet” said Ducky with a smile

“Well Tobias is certainly right Ali, you do look beautiful” said Jack as he came over and pulled her into his arms.

“Thank you Grandpa Jack” whispered Ali against his chest. She'd missed all of her family while she'd been working a lot but had missed Jack the most.

Just a few minutes later the timer buzzed announcing that dinner was ready so as Tobias, Ali, Auggie, Abby and Ziva brought dinner in the rest of the family made their way into the dinning room. Ali had wanted a meal to represent the bounty of the fall harvest so she cooked a venison roast, buttered Autumn squash, wild mushroom rice pilaf, rye bread with cranberry pumpkin bread for dessert and spiced apple cider to drink. The meal was a hug success with everyone eating there fill, then spending a leisurely time discussing the planned events for the next day. 

When everyone had finished and the dishes and kitchen were cleaned up, everyone retired to the living room where Tony set up the DVD player to watch two CD's he'd brought. He'd asked Tobias and Gibbs about them earlier in the month and even though neither one was about the holiday they were celebrating they still represented Fall so they said they'd be okay. As a “Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving” started Ali cuddled closer to her Daddies' and enjoyed the love and warmth that he left from these two men and her entire family.

After the first DVD ended Ali, Ziva and Abby served the cranberry pumpkin bread with whipped cream and nuts along with hot spiced apple cider. By eight o' clock Tony had started the second DVD “It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown” but Ali only made it three quarter of the way through the movie before she was asleep in Tobias' lap. At the end of the movie Jack, Ducky and Auggie organized the younger generation to help clean up the living room while Tobias and Gibbs took Ali upstairs.

By the time Gibbs and Tobias had Ali undressed, changed and redressed in her sleep clothes the downstairs was cleaned up and everyone had left, telling Jack that they would see them tomorrow. As Gibbs and Tobias came out of Ali's room they meet Jack just coming up the stairs.

“Is everyone gone?” asked Gibbs as he looked past his father to see all the downstairs lights were off.

“Yep, everything's cleaned and locked up and they all told me to tell you that they would see you tomorrow. Now I want you two to turn around and head back to your room, Ali's down for the night hopefully so I suggest you get some much needed rest while you can. I'll wake you both between seven forty-five and eight so we can eat a good breakfast then head on out to that farm of yours'. I'm sure it will be a big day for Ali so you'll need all the rest you can get” said Jack with a laugh thinking of the few times he'd been with a really excited Ali.

“I'm sure your right Dad, and thanks. Come on Tobias, lets go to bed” said Gibbs as he lead Tobias back towards their room.

After their door had closed Jack checked on Ali one more time finding her still asleep with her pacifier and her new Fall Equinox bear. After giving her a gently kiss on the head Jack exited her room and headed to his own for some much needed rest of his own.

\----NCIS----

As promised Jack knocked on Gibbs and Tobias' bedroom door between seven forty-five and eight and after a few minutes delay they both entered Ali's room to find her still asleep. Her sheets were slightly tangled around her legs but for the most part she was sleeping peacefully still clutching her new teddy bear and her pacifier. After watching her for a moment Tobias started waking her while Gibbs got Ali's diaper supplies, by the time Gibbs neared the bed Ali was beginning to stretch and open her eyes.

“Good morning baby girl, you ready for your big day at Crumland Farms?” asked Gibbs as he started changing Ali's diaper.

“Oh yes Daddy, are you sure everyone said they could come?” asked Ali

“Jack told us last night that everyone said they would see you tomorrow, I even think Leon and Jackie are going to try and make this event too” said Tobias as he came over and helped Ali sit up as Gibbs went to throw away Ali's wet diaper.

“Ohhhh goody! Maybe Kayla and Jared can come too?” asked Ali as she took Tobias' hand

“We'll have to wait and see Princess, everyone is going to meet us there. But we'd better get a move on because it's a long drive to Maryland and we told everyone that we'd meet them by nine-thirty” said Gibbs.

“Ohhh gosh, you're right Daddy.” said Ali as she jumped out of bed and started out the door

“Hold on there sweetheart, don't you think you need to get dressed a little more. It's sort of chilly this morning and we don't need you getting sick” said Tobias as he held up a pair of Ali's flannel sleep pants and a tee-shirt.

“Oh sorry Papa” said Ali as she came back and took the clothes from Tobias putting them on quickly then going to her dresser to get a pair of thick socks. Her floors were carpeted but as Tobias had said the floor was still a little chilly. After she was dressed warmly Ali headed downstairs with Gibbs and Tobias right behind her.

Jack was in the kitchen and had the coffee started and handed a cup to each of the men as they entered, then gave Ali a kiss and set a glass of orange juice in front of her. Ten minutes later everyone was eating breakfast and after they were done the trio went back upstairs as Jack cleaned up the kitchen. Twenty minutes later everyone was back downstairs, Ali wearing a pair of blue jeans, a turtle neck and a long sleeved over shirt. Gibbs and Tobias were both dressed in jeans and an old sweatshirt with medium weight jackets on.

They had planned to find somewhere to eat lunch before they came home so the only packed a few snacks and drinks for Ali along with a bottle for the trip home. They suspected that today's outing would last past Ali's regular nap time so they planned on letting her sleep during the drive back home. By eight thirty they were in the car and driving towards the Crumland Farms in Maryland, they made good time and arrived at the parking lot just at nine-thirty. After waiting by the main entrance for another thirty minutes the whole family, this time including Kayla and Jared Vance, entered Crumland Farms to begin their Fall Equinox Tradition.

Ali was so excited by all the sights and sounds of the farm that Gibbs finally had to take her by the hand and whisper something into her ear. After that Ali settled down and they had a delightful time picking apples in the orchard, pumpkins and gourds in the pumpkin patch and then various other vegetables in the garden. Just before they left they did the hay ride then visited the 8-acre corn maze in which Ali spent most of the time glued to Gibbs or Tobias' side, when the trio finally emerged Ali was almost in tears and was clinging to Gibbs waist as he half carried half walked her to the car. 

Ali had gotten frightened because in several places the maze the corn was over her head and she couldn't see that far ahead of her, then she'd heard voices and noises coming from the other side of the stalks. It turned out that while they were in the corn maze Ali had flashback memories of the time when she and Tobias had been in the Hungarian woods and she'd heard the men stalking them.  
So while Gibbs and the other's paid for their pumpkins, apples and other vegetables Tobias took Ali back to the car, changed her then sat comforting her until the other's arrived. By that time Ali was feeling better and they decided to try and find a place to eat lunch on the way back home. 

When they left Crumland Farms it was after twelve thirty so they found somewhere fairly close and while everyone parked Gibbs went in to ask them if they could accommodate a large party. After a ten minute wait everyone entered the restaurant and they all ate in the banquet room. During lunch Ali perked up and by the end of lunch she was happily telling everyone about her time picking apples, pumpkins and gourds along with the wonderful hay ride she'd had. After eating and leaving a generous tip the family got back in their separate cars and headed home, as always Ali fell asleep on the way home and ending up laying across Jack's lap in the backseat of Tobias' SUV. 

“Looks like we might as well just leave her in the car until she wakes up” said Tobias with a smile as her turned and looked in the backseat at Ali and Jack. 

Jack had Ali's pacifier in her mouth, a blanket covering her along with her sleep music playing and her sleep toy out. 

“Don't think that's such a good idea Tobias, Ali probably needs to be changed and would be a lot more comfortable if she could stretch out without worrying about falling off the seat” answered Jack with a smile. He didn't mind Ali using his lap as a pillow but she was getting kind of heavy and he could do with a rest himself.

“I know Jack, I'll get her and take her upstairs while you and Tobias get the things out of the car” said Gibbs as he got out of the drivers side and quickly picking up Ali carrying her into the house.

After several trips all the pumpkins, gourds, apple's and other vegetables were unloaded and placed on the porch for Ali to finish decorating after her nap. By forty-five Ali was awake and after a snack she, Tobias, Gibbs and Jack finished decorating the front porch and then took pictures to send to the family. By sundown Ali was upstairs quietly drawing, then coloring several sketches from her trip to Crumland Farms. When Tobias and Gibbs called Ali down for dinner she'd finished her sketch of the front of their house all decorated for the Fall Equinox.

“Grandpa, I'd like to give you something to remember so you can remember our Fall Equinox celebration” said Ali then presented him with her sketch

“Oh sweetheart, this is beautiful. I'll hang it proudly in my living room at home” said Jack as he looked at the sketch that Ali had drawn him with pride.

Allison (Ali) Desirae Gibbs-Fornell may act like a two year old most of the time but she was a very smart and talented woman and he was once again glad that she had given him a second chance to get to know her. 

“Thank you Grandpa” said Ali shyly.

After that dinner was eaten quietly and they spent the rest of the evening watching television then went to bed at Ali's regular bed time. Jack stayed a few more days to give Gibbs and Tobias a little more time to pamper Ali but returned home to Stillwater by October 1st.


End file.
